Prism Pretty Cure!
Prism Pretty Cure! (プリズムプリキュア ! Purizumu PuriKyua!) is a Japanese/English magical girl fan fiction series and the first instalment by Atsuhi Miyo (CureInfinity1). It began airing January 3, 2015, succeeding Pretty Cure Season Touch! in it's initial time slot. The series initially focuses on Prince Ichiro Kage and the four Cures, Yukino Mira, Suzuki Fujimoto, Aoi Kawasaki, and Ren Hamada. The seasons's motifs are jewels, crystals, card suits, wishes, romance, and friendship. Note: 'The names in Prism Pretty Cure are listed (First name then Last name) Example: Yukino is the first name then Mira is the last name. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes In a alternate world there exists two nations called 'the Light Kingdom' and 'Shadow Kingdom', where people live separated by love and hatred. The Light Kingdom, where wishes and dreams are crystallized into jewels, bringing love to both the human world. The Shadow Kingdom, where hatred, darkness, and shadows del. To show everyone that hatred is stronger then love the King of the Shadow Kingdom ordered war, trapping the citizen of the Light Kingdom to fall into the depths of darkness and consume their Jewel Hearts. But the King's powers were sealed away by Queen Luvia aka Cure Light, before being trapped in darkness. Thus to bring more hatred and return his lost powers the people of the Shadow Kingdom traveled to Earth to collect Jewel hearts. If the villains succeed, gloom, darkness, and hatred will overcome everyones hearts. In order to prevent the corruption of hatred, the 5 Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, need to collect loving energy from Jewel Hearts. The Cures however meet runaway Prince Ichiro Kage of the Shadow Kingdom! Who isn't actually evil. Set to the task of finding the Pretty Cure, Cake and four other fairy's arrive to Earth, where he meets a calm Yukino, a transfer student on her sixth day of school, titled 'Yusei Middle School's PERFECT'. Characters * '(Prince) Ichiro Kage '(プリンス）一郎影 '(Purinsu) Ichirō Kage) * A thirteen year old boy who is the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom. Ichiro had no sense of evil in his heart and has runaway to the human world. He has been offered to live at Yukino's home. He has transferred into Yusei Middle School and gained the title 'PERFECT' along with the pink cure. He has powers much like his fathers such as teleportation, flying, strength, etc... His Jewel Heart is the grey spinel. Cures * Yukino Mira '''( 雪乃ミラ Yukino Mira) / ''Cure Infinity (キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti ) * A thirteen year old girl who is the cheerful, happy-go-lucky, shy, and energetic 'PERFECT' of Yusei Middle School in her first year. When people are troubled, sad, or need a slight bit of help, she voluntarily jumps right in without even giving a thought about the consequences. Yukino is also something of a klutz at not so important situations. She is very good friends with Ichiro and Suzuki. Her standard colour is pink and is represented by hearts. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Infinity '(キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti ) and uses the power of holy light and snow. Her Jewel Heart is the pink tourmaline. * 'Suzuki Fujimoto '( 鈴木藤本 Suzuki Fjimoto) / 'Cure Sugar '(キュアシュガー Kyua Shugā) * A girl who is in the Baking Club and aspires to be a patisserie. Though being a bit shy and spoiled, Suzuki is very loyal and friendly, to her childhood friend Yukino. She is super territorial and suspicious with Ichiro seeing that he has such a good relationship with Yukino. She lives in a Cake shop called, "Citrine Sweets" and she lives with both of her parents. Her standard colour is yellow and is represented by clovers. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Sugar and uses the power of sunlight. Her Jewel Heart is the yellow citrine. * Aoi Kawasaki '(葵川崎 Aoi Kawasaki) / '''Cure April '(キュアエイプリル Kyua Eipuriru) * The student council treasurer and a member of the school's orchestra, playing the clarinet. Aoi is generally straightforward and elegant, but is full of herself when complimented too much. Her mother previously practiced the clarinet which inspired her to learn and become a musician. She lives with her mother and older sister. Her standard colour is blue and is represented by spades. She transforms into her alter ego 'Cure April '(キュアエイプリル Kyua Eipuriru) and uses the power of water. Her Jewel Heart is the blue sapphire. * 'Ren Hamada '(漣浜田 Sazanami Hamada) / ''Cure Scarlet ''(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) * A girl who moved from America and whose parents run a jewelry shop, "Tree Top Jewelry". She is a member of the art club and school's softball team at Yusei. She hopes to become a craftsmen for jewelry. Ren is a joker, but is passionate and diligent when trying to achieve something. Her standard colour is red and is represented by diamonds. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) and uses the power of fire. Her Jewel Heart is the red ruby. Light Kingdom * Queen Luvia '(女王 Joō Luvia) / '''Cure Light '(キュアライト Kyua Raito) ** The young queen of the Light Kingdom and Precure, who sealed away the Shadow King's power while falling into darkness. She has been childhood friends with (Shadow King) Vincent Kage before he was overcome by the shadows. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) and uses the power of light. Her Jewel Heart is the white diamond. Mascots * Cake '( ケーキ Kēki) * Infinity's dog-like fairy partner. The most reliable and passionate of the fairies, he has a kind heart and always looks after his partner. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink Precure Crystal. * '''Teddy '(テディー Tedī) * Sugar's bear-like fairy partner. She is the youngest out of the four mascots, and is a cry baby. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow Precure Crystal. * 'Wave '(ウェーブ U~ēbu) * April's cat-like fairy partner. She is very reliable, but is very strict with Ichiro and the other Jewel Carriers. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue Precure Crystal. * 'Lu / Lucifer '(呂/ルシファー Ryo / rushifā) * Scarlet's rabbit-like fairy partner. He is the second oldest of the fairies and is the jokester much like his partner. He starts his sentences with "Oi~" He is the Jewel Carrier of the red Precure Crystal. Shadow Kingdom * '''Shadow King (シャドウキング Shadou Kingu) / Vincent Kage '(ヴィンセント影 Vu~insento Kage) * The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro Kage's father. He enjoys watching people fall in hatred and darkness. He wears a royal black suit with a long flowing cape and uses a magical sword as a weapon. His creation the Kurayami/Darkness create hatred and utter gloom. He had been childhood friends with Queen Luvia before he was overcome by the shadows. His Jewel Heart is the black diamond. * 'The Six Generals '( 六将軍 Roku shōgun) * Are royal followers to the King and are the most powerful elites. They all have crimson red eyes and wear signature black clokes with a chain that carries a dark orb that collect hated energy. They each can summon a Kurayami and have a special power mimicked by nature such as wind, fire, water, lighting, ice, and mist. They each have a number representing how strong they are. Example: The weakest starts with the number six then work their way up to number one the strongest authority. * '''Miseria = Misery '(ミザリー Mizarī) * One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.6. She has wavy forest green hair held with a golden headband. A laced dark green dress with ruffles, thigh-high grey socks, and pointy black heels. She is very greedy and lazy deciding to not go into battles often. Miseria's Kurayami make the environment dark and windy. Her power is featured as the wind. Her Jewel Heart is the green jade. * 'Dolore = Sorrow '(悲しみ Kanashimi) * One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.5. He has fiery dark red hair. A dark red jacket with a tie and grey shorts. He is a the youngest of the generals at age 13 and has a solem expression. Dolore used to be Ichiro's butler / servent, but was named as a friend stated by Ichiro. He is very expressionless and rude. Dolore's Kurayami make the environment hazy, hot, and with lots of shadows roaming about. His power is featured as fire. His Jewel Heart is the red garnet. * '''Kurayami (暗闇 Darkness) * The series' main monster. They are formed as a character or item based off the master's Jewel Heart and they wear half broken heart masks. They are summoned when the general manipulates the victim's Jewel Heart and turns their loving energy into hatred. Their name means "darkness." They can change the environment depending on high level the general is. Items * Jewel Heart '(ジュエルハート Jueruhāto): A special stone that reflects off of peoples love and hatred. Each Jewel Heart is a type of Jewel that carries a special item or character within it. It is the birth item with loving energy that can create the Loving Icon. * '''Loving Icon '(愛情のアイコン Aijō no Aikon): The final form of Jewel Hearts that has been purified by a Precure. It is created when enough Jewel Hearts are collected. The icon is stored in the PrePrismRode to be used for a special power up. * 'Cure Icon '( キュアアイコンKyua Aikon): The transformation item of the Pretty Cures, perviously seen as the Precure Crystals. * '''Prism Commune (プリズムコミューン Purizumukomyūn): The Cure's transformation device. * 'The Mirror '(ミラーMirā): The Six Generals teleportation mirror for coming to the human world. Ichiro used the mirror to escape the castle to earth. Locations * 'Light Kingdom '(ライト王国 Raito ōkoku): An alternate world ruled by Queen Luvia connected to the Shadow Kingdom. * 'Shadow Kingdom '(シャドウ王国 Shadō ōkoku): An alternate world ruled by the Shadow King connected to the Light Kingdom. * 'Yusei Middle School '(遊星中学校 Yūsei Chūgakkō) * The school that the Cures and Ichiro attend. * 'Kira Town '(キラタウン Kira Taun) * The home place of the Cures & Ichiro and the setting of the Prism Pretty Cure series. It is the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. * 'Citrine Sweets '(シトリンお菓子 Shitorin okashi): Is Suzuki's and her parents home and cake shop. It is a one story building that is connected to the Fujimoto's home beside the shop. It is located two blocks away from Yusei Middle School. * 'Tree Top Jewelry '(ツリートップジュエリー Tsurītoppujuerī): Is a two-story building that cells accessoires on the first floor and has the living courters on the second. The shop is owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. The jewelry from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's rose logo on it. Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * The Six Generals are based on different emotions connected to hatred, gloom, and darkness, translated from Italian: Miseria (Misery) Dolore (Sorrow) * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the sixth season where each Cure have their own mascot. * This is the third series to have a dog-like mascot. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the second season to have more then one athletic Cure. Ren is in the softball team and Yukino can play for any team, the ones she helps out more often are the soccer, basketball, softball, and tennis teams. * Prism! Is the fifth season in a row in which the Cures where a chocker around their necks. Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Bluewriter Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries